Journey To Hidden Volcano
by PrincessPika
Summary: When 3 groups are after the same goal, working together isn't exactly a piece of cake. Especially when you're dealing with a half healed broken heart, love triangles and the Akatsuki! Naruto/Avatar crossover.
1. Discovery

**Naruto is owned by Kishimoto-sama. Avatar is owned by Mike and Bryan**

**Pairings: **SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina, Kataang, Maiko, Ty Lokka, Sukka, Azula/Itachi, Itachi/Ty Lee.

This is set when they are all 16(Canon ages for Part 2 for Naruto) and canon age for Avatar

-Pika-chan

Sorry in advance for OOC-ness, if there is any.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Discovery**

"WHAT?" a scream echoed around Konaha.

"Ano... calm down, Tsunade-sama, please." A frightened Shizune stuttered, attempting at calm down the angered Hokage.

"DAMN IT!" Tsunade yelled again, slamming her fist into her desk, shattering the wood to pieces.

"Ano... T-tsunade-s-sa-sama.. Eto... T-the A-Akatsuki... ano..." Stuttered the chuunin, face pale, staring wide eyed at the fuming Gondaime.

"I've heard you the first time." Tsunade said, breathing in deeply. "Get me The Konoha 12 NOW!"

"Y-yes, o-of course, Hokage-sama." The chuunin stuttered, and ran off to find the chuunin and jounin.

"Shizune, get me another desk." The Hokage said, and smirked. "And Sake."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Shizune said, running.

"What a day, What a day." Muttered Tsunade, rubbing her temples.

**LINE BREAK**

"SHANNARO!" The battle cry of Haruno Sakura was heard as she slammed her chakra filled fist into Sai's stomach.

"S-Sakura- chan." Muttered Naruto, staring at Sai, who was unconscious from being hit by a few kicks and punches from the pink haired medic.

"Yeah, Naruto." Sakura said, looking at the blonde Jinchurriki.

"H-haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Sai you are to report to Tsunade-sama in 10 minutes." The messenger said, running to find everyone else.

"Let's go see what baa-chan wants." Naruto muttered, as Sakura healed Sai quickly.

"For an ugly hag, you punch like hell." Sai said, looking at Sakura, only to get bonked in the head by her fist.

**Line Break**

"Ah, Sakura, Naruto, Sai, how nice of you to join us." Tsunade said, as the rest of the Konoha 12 looked at the new comers.

"Hey Sakura!" Tenten greeted, waving.

"Hey Billboard Brow, Baka, Sai-kun!" Ino yelled, waving.

"H-Hello S-Sakura-chan, N-naruto-kun, Sai-s-san." Stuttered out Hinata, waving, her face pink.

"Hn." Neji said, and after everyone said their greetings, team 7 sat down.

"So.. what's the meeting about,. Hokage-sama?" Kiba asked, petting Akamaru.(A/N:I almost wrote Shikamaru.. KibaShika yaoi... shudder)

"We have found the location of Akatsuki's temporary base. It's in a village in back water country called 'The Village Hidden in The Volcanoes.' They country is highly advanced in technology, and is in the middle of a war with a few Shinobi Nations. No, no ninjas are involved in the war, and are forbidden to take part." Tsunade explained upon looking at everyone's faces. Shock and surpirise was one of the many emotions illustrating the faces of the Konoha 12.

"Naruto, since you are the 9 Tails Jinchurrikki, you are to remain extremely cautious. Also, there is a possibility of meeting Uchiha Sasuke. Remember that he is a wanted criminal, and bring him back to Konoha upon defeating Akatsuki. That is all and the team leader is Haruno Sakura. You are dismissed. Leave in 15 minutes!" The Hokage said sternly, as the 12 shinobi scateered to their houses, packing up weapons, clothes and food.

**LINE BREAK**

"Good. Everyone got their stuff together. Let's head out. Neji, Hinata, Kiba, please check our surroundings at all times to make sure we aren't followed by enemies. Sai, you deal with the map. SHANNARO, LET'S GO KICK SOME AKATSUKI ASS!!" Sakura yelled, as the 12 ninja leaped from tree to tree, trying to get to Island Country(I named the country that, so deal with it.) in 2 days.

**LINE BREAK**

Please review, my dear readers!

With Love,

-Pika-chan


	2. Meeting the Avatar

**Naruto is owned by Kishimoto-sama. Avatar is owned by Mike and Bryan**

**Pairings: **SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina, Kataang, Maiko, Ty Lokka, Sukka, Azula/Itachi, Itachi/Ty Lee.

This is set when they are all 16(Canon ages for Part 2 for Naruto) and canon age for Avatar

-Pika-chan

Sorry in advance for OOC-ness, if there is any.

**_PLEASE, PLEASE WHOEVER CAN READ JAPANESE, PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU, TELL ME HOW YOU WOULD PRONOUNCE THIS PHRASE: _**

村は火山の中に隠し_** IT MEANS VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE VOLCANO, IN JAPANESE!!**_

Ok, before any of you non-reviewing readers(Sorry, I'm kinda grumpy today) continue reading, lemme clarify a few things.

1. This is Avatar and Naruto World, like mixed. So, the Southern/Northern Water Tribes are Hidden Mist(Sugietsu and Kisame's home, but also where Katara and Sokka are from in this story)

2. Yes, bending and jutsu is seperate, for example, Toph earthbends, and Sasuke uses katon and raiton(I Love Raiton! It's my nmae Rai!! *dances*) jutsu

3. This is set after The Western Air Temple in Avatar, the episode Zuko joins the Gaang. And I'm guessing after Asuma died in Naruto, but I'm gonna change it up a smidge. Orochimaru dies by Sasuke's hand and he gets Team Hebi, and Hidan and Kakuzu are alive. Why? Read to find out! But maybe a tad later. I really need Hebi in this story, since Sasuke is gonna kill his brother, 'Weasel'(Geddit, Itachi means Weasel in Japanese... whatever if you didn't get it.)

4. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!! FEEDBACK MAKES ME UPDATE FASTER!

5. I'm gonna focus mainly on this story, and My Ty Lokka story. After I finish this story, which will be about 20 chapters, I'll update the rest of my stories. So, please re-read #4, and **_REVIEW!!!_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Avatar**

"Good. Everyone got their stuff together. Let's head out. Neji, Hinata, Kiba, please check our surroundings at all times to make sure we aren't followed by enemies. Sai, you deal with the map. SHANNARO, LET'S GO KICK SOME AKATSUKI ASS!!" Sakura yelled, as the 12 ninja leaped from tree to tree, trying to get to Island Country(I named the country that, so deal with it.) in 2 days.

**LINE BREAK**

"Are we there yet?" Asked a bored Naruto.

"No." Sakura answered, glaring at him.

"Oh, Shut up, Baka-Naruto!" Ino said, glaring at Naruto also.

"I'M NOT A BAKA!" Naruto shouted.

"Whatever. Mendokusai." muttered Shikamaru.

"A-ano.. E-eto... A-ano... I-I s-see s-some-th-thing o-over t-the-there." Stuttered Hinata, pointing to the left.

"It looks like a giant bison." Neji said, and faced the direction Hinata was pointing.

"Giant Bison? Doesn't the Avatar have one of those?" asked Sai, fake smiling.

"Yeah, I heard that too!" Choji agreed, nodding.

"I smell a strong Chakra there. It probably is the Avatar, right Akamaru?" Kiba said, loooking at his beloved dog.

"How about we go see if they saw any Akatsuki." suggested TenTen.

"Of course! Let's meet the Youthful Avatar!" cried out Rock Lee.

"The Avatar has to have knowledge of what is going on with Akatsuki. Why? Because he is the bridge between our world and the Spirit World, and can help us." Said the brooding Shino, as the Konaha 12 sweatdropped, and ran towards the Western Air Temple.

**Line Break**

"Yo, Zuko, get me some more rice." Sokka said, looking at the Prince.

"Get it yourself." Zuko said, annoyed.

"Here Sokka nii-kun." Katara said, handing her brother some rice.

"Arigato, Katara imutozu-chan." Sokka said, eating his rice laightning speed.

"Hey something's coming! It feels like 12 people!" Toph shouted.

"Who's there?" Aang asked, as the group got into battle stances.

"We come in peace." Naruto said.

"Baka Naruto." Sakura muttered, hitting him on the head. "Helo, Avatar-sama. I'm Haruno Sakura from Konahagakura no Sato."

"Konaha?" repeated Aang, confused.

"It's a shinobi village in the Fire Nation." Zuko explained, bowing down.

"Hai. We have some information that may be of use to you." continued Sakura. "It seems that the Akatasuki invaded the Hidden Volcano Village."

"NANI? WE WERE JUST THERE A FEW DAYS AGO!" screamed Sokka, and then blinked."Wait, what's an Akatsuki?"

"Shut it, baka nii-kun." muttered Katara.

"Akatsuki is an organization of S-rank criminals. They are relatively famous, and you may know a few, for example Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame." Shikamaru said.

"H-hoshigaki K-kisame?" asked Katara, as she turned to Sokka.

"Isn't he from the Northern Tribe?" Sokka asked, confused.

"Hn. He is." Neji said, de-activating his Byakugan.

"Wait, hold on a second. Why are you telling us all this?" Aang asked, equally confused.

"It's because the damn Akatsuki is taking the Bijuu! And they may need you, the bridge between our worlds or whatever Shino said, to help them!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What they're saying is true." Toph said, noding.

"So, you want OUR help to stop the Akatsuki. SURE!" Sokka said, smirking.

"Eto, Zuko, you haven't said a thing, and Volcano WAS your village..." Aang started, beforeuko sighed.

"I've heard of the plans before I left. It seems that-"Zuko started. before he was interrupted by 3 gasps. One from Hinata, one from Kiba, and a sorta gasp from Neji.

"Wha? What's the matter?" Sakura asked alarmed.

"E-eto.. a-ano... T-the t-thing i-is t-that.." Hinata stuttered, before Neji cut her of.

"Uchiha Sasuke is nearby and travelling in this direction." He said.

"NANI? YOU BETTER NOT BE LYIG, NEJI!" screamed Naruto.

"Ah, the traitorous stick-up-his-ass is coming." said Sai, fake smiling.

"What?" "Nani?" "Hn?" erupted from the 12 shinobi, while the Avatar and his friends just looked at the shinobi.

**LINE BREAK**

Please review, my dear readers!

With Love,

-Pika-chan


	3. Reunion

**Naruto is owned by Kishimoto-sama. Avatar is owned by Mike and Bryan**

**Pairings: **SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina, Kataang, Maiko, Ty Lokka, Sukka, Azula/Itachi, Itachi/Ty Lee.

This is set when they are all 16(Canon ages for Part 2 for Naruto) and canon age for Avatar

-Pika-chan

Sorry in advance for OOC-ness, if there is any.

**_PLEASE, PLEASE WHOEVER CAN READ JAPANESE, PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU, TELL ME HOW YOU WOULD PRONOUNCE THIS PHRASE: _**

村は火山の中に隠し_** IT MEANS VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE VOLCANO, IN JAPANESE!!**_

Ok, before any of you non-reviewing readers(Sorry, I'm kinda grumpy today) continue reading, lemme clarify a few things.

1. This is Avatar and Naruto World, like mixed. So, the Southern/Northern Water Tribes are Hidden Mist(Sugietsu and Kisame's home, but also where Katara and Sokka are from in this story)

2. Yes, bending and jutsu is seperate, for example, Toph earthbends, and Sasuke uses katon and raiton(I Love Raiton! It's my nmae Rai!! *dances*) jutsu

3. This is set after The Western Air Temple in Avatar, the episode Zuko joins the Gaang. And I'm guessing after Asuma died in Naruto, but I'm gonna change it up a smidge. Orochimaru dies by Sasuke's hand and he gets Team Hebi, and Hidan and Kakuzu are alive. Why? Read to find out! But maybe a tad later. I really need Hebi in this story, since Sasuke is gonna kill his brother, 'Weasel'(Geddit, Itachi means Weasel in Japanese... whatever if you didn't get it.)

4. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!! FEEDBACK MAKES ME UPDATE FASTER!

5. I'm gonna focus mainly on this story, and My Ty Lokka story. After I finish this story, which will be about 20 chapters, I'll update the rest of my stories. So, please re-read #4, and **_REVIEW!!!_**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Reunion**

"Wha? What's the matter?" Sakura asked alarmed.

"E-eto.. a-ano... T-the t-thing i-is t-that.." Hinata stuttered, before Neji cut her of.

"Uchiha Sasuke is nearby and travelling in this direction." He said.

"NANI? YOU BETTER NOT BE LYING, NEJI!" screamed Naruto.

"Ah, the traitorous stick-up-his-ass is coming." said Sai, fake smiling.

"What?" "Nani?" "Hn?" erupted from the 12 shinobi, while the Avatar and his friends just looked at the shinobi.

**LINE BREAK**

"I sense the Avatar's location!" Karin said, as Sasuke, Juugoi and Sugietsu slowed their pace to match the redhead.

"The Avatar should know about Akatsuki in the Hidden Volcano Village, so we have a free pass to victory, Uchiha!" Sugietsu said, smirking.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, as he walked forward, his black eyes betraying none of his excitment.

**Line Break**

"Uchiha Sasuke? Who's that?" asked Sokka, looking at the bored Shino, Shikamaru, Neji and Sai, The giggling Ino, Tenten and Hinata just looking calm, and Sakura who had an emotionless mask on her face. Lee, Choji and Kiba were talking about something with Naruto, who was blabbering excitedly.

"Avatar Aang-sama?" came an eeriley familuar voice of Uchiha Sasuke.

"TEME!" Naruto was the first to break the akward silence between the shinobi and the Uchiha.

"Tch. Usuratonkachi." Sasuke said.

"TEME!"

"Usuratonkachi!"

"TEME! TEME! TEME!"

"U. Su. Ra. Ton. Ka. Chi." Sasuke broke the word down by syllable, and Naruto looked like he was about to punch Sasuke.

"KONICHIWA, SASUKE-KUN!" Ino yelled waving.

"Hn. Uchiha." greeted Neji.

"Mendokusai. Sasuke." Shikamaru nodded in the Uchiha's direction.

"Uchiha." Shino said, looking all Shino-like.

"S-Sasuke-s-san." Hinata stuttered.

"Sasuke." Tenten said, nodding in his direction.

"Sasuke-kun." Both Lee and Kiba said, smiling at their old comrade.

"Ahg, the traitorous shit." Sai said with the trademark fake smile.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, her voice calm as she stepped up beside Sasuke, who barely had a second to blink, before he was hit head-on with a chakra filled punch to the stomach.

"That, was for leaving me in the middle of the night, Uchiha!" Sakura said, glaring at Sasuke.

"This is for almost killing Naruto in the Valley of End." She said, punching the injured Uchiha agin.

"DUDE! UCHIHA'S GETTING BEAT UP BY A GIRL!" Sugietsu yelled, as he, Naruto, Sokka, and Kiba crowded in for a look.

"Hn." Sakura smirled, walking away, as Sasuke glared at her, a bruise on his cheek, and a few more injuries, including a broken wrist.

"SAKURA-CHAN RULES, DATTEBAYO!!" Naruto screamed.

"Shanarro!" Sakura said, as she strutted away, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Katara, Toph and Karin behind her, all of them talking excitedly.

"Hn. We already know about Akatsuki, Uchiha." Zuko said, as Neji, Sai, Shikamaru, Shino and Juugo, joined him and Sasuke.

"Hn, good to know." Sasuke grumbled, glaring at Sakura.

"I'm Zuko. That's Aang, the dumbass is Sokka, the blind girl is Toph and the other one is Katara." Zuko introduced, pointing at everyone.

**LINE BREAK**

Please review, my dear readers! Sorry I couldn't think of anythink else to write. My mind is already like 5 chapters ahead, while I only posted 3 chapters. I kinda skipped over the less actiony parts in my mind, but they'll come soon! Promise!! **_REVIEW!!!_**

With Love,

-Pika-chan


	4. Info part 1

**If I owned Naruto, Sakura would be stronger sooner. If I owned Avatar, there would be TY LOKKA!!! Ty Lee would have way more screen time!!**

**Pairings: **SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina, Kataang, Maiko, Ty Lokka, Sukka, Azula/Itachi, Itachi/Ty Lee.

This is set when they are all 16(Canon ages for Part 2 for Naruto) and canon age for Avatar

-Pika-chan

Sorry in advance for OOC-ness, if there is any.

Ok, before any of you readers continue reading, lemme clarify a few things.

1. This is Avatar and Naruto World, like mixed. So, the Southern/Northern Water Tribes are Hidden Mist(Sugietsu and Kisame's home, but also where Katara and Sokka are from in this story)

2. Yes, bending and jutsu is seperate, for example, Toph earthbends, and Sasuke uses katon and raiton(I Love Raiton! It's my nmae Rai!! *dances*) jutsu

3. This is set after The Western Air Temple in Avatar, the episode Zuko joins the Gaang. And I'm guessing after Asuma died in Naruto, but I'm gonna change it up a smidge. Orochimaru dies by Sasuke's hand and he gets Team Hebi, and Hidan and Kakuzu are alive. Why? Read to find out! But maybe a tad later. I really need Hebi in this story, since Sasuke is gonna kill his brother, 'Weasel'(Geddit, Itachi means Weasel in Japanese... whatever if you didn't get it.)

4. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!! FEEDBACK MAKES ME UPDATE FASTER!

5. I'm gonna focus mainly on this story, and My Ty Lokka story. After I finish this story, which will be about 20 chapters, I'll update the rest of my stories. So, please re-read #4, and **_REVIEW!!!_**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Info**

"Shanarro!" Sakura said, as she strutted away, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Katara, Toph and Karin behind her, all of them talking excitedly.

"Hn. We already know about Akatsuki, Uchiha." Zuko said, as Neji, Sai, Shikamaru, Shino and Juugo, joined him and Sasuke.

"Hn, good to know." Sasuke grumbled, glaring at Sakura.

"I'm Zuko. That's Aang, the dumbass is Sokka, the blind girl is Toph and the other one is Katara." Zuko introduced, pointing at everyone.

"Sugietsu." Sugietsu introduced himself, smirking. "The banishee is Karin, the big guy is Juugo, and I guess you already know Uchiha."

"I'M NOT A BANISHEE, YOU ASSHIOLE!" Screeched, you guessed it, Karin.

"Listen." Zuko patiently said, rolling his eyes at the jabbering of the girls, and Naruto, Lee, Choji, Kiba, Sugietsu, Sokka, and Aang.

"Don't even try." Neji said, sighing.

"Mendokusai." Shikamaru muttered.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, still glaring at the smirking Sakura.

" What were you gonna say before we were interrupted, Zuko-san?" Asked Ino, walking over.

"COME HERE!" Sakura called, as everyone ran up to form a crowd around Zuko.

"Before the invasion, I was called to a war meeting. There were representatives from Akatsuki. An organization that is going to help the Island Country win the war. The ambassadors managed to influence my father to let them help." Zuko said.

"Who were the ambassadors, Zuko-san?" Asked Rock Lee.

"Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame and Deidara." Zuko said, as Sasuke glared at thin air.

"Itachi..." He muttered.

"So, the Akatsuki is in the Hidden Volcano Village?" asked Toph, smirking.

"We Stop Akatsuki AND Stop the War, SWEET!" Naruto called, as everyone started talking again.

"What about your sister, Zuko?" Katara asked suddenly.

"Azula? I heard that she joined Akatsuki." Zuko admitted, glaring at a pillar.

"OOH! What about Ty Lee-chan and Emo-chan?" Sokka asked.

"Her name is Mai. And I don't know about them." Zuko said, as everyone nodded.

**LINE BREAK**

Please review, my dear readers! Sorry I couldn't think of anythink else to write. My mind is already like 5 chapters ahead, while I only posted 3 chapters. I kinda skipped over the less actiony parts in my mind, but they'll come soon! Promise!! **_REVIEW!!!_**

With Love,

-Pika-chan


	5. Info Part 2

**If I owned Naruto, Sakura would be stronger sooner. If I owned Avatar, there would be TY LOKKA!!! Ty Lee would have way more screen time!!**

**Pairings: **SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina, Kataang, Maiko, Ty Lokka, Sukka, Azula/Itachi, Itachi/Ty Lee.

This is set when they are all 16(Canon ages for Part 2 for Naruto) and canon age for Avatar

-Pika-chan

Sorry in advance for OOC-ness, if there is any.

Ok, before any of you readers continue reading, lemme clarify a few things.

1. This is Avatar and Naruto World, like mixed. So, the Southern/Northern Water Tribes are Hidden Mist(Sugietsu and Kisame's home, but also where Katara and Sokka are from in this story)

2. Yes, bending and jutsu is seperate, for example, Toph earthbends, and Sasuke uses katon and raiton(I Love Raiton! It's my nmae Rai!! *dances*) jutsu

3. This is set after The Western Air Temple in Avatar, the episode Zuko joins the Gaang. And I'm guessing after Asuma died in Naruto, but I'm gonna change it up a smidge. Orochimaru dies by Sasuke's hand and he gets Team Hebi, and Hidan and Kakuzu are alive. Why? Read to find out! But maybe a tad later. I really need Hebi in this story, since Sasuke is gonna kill his brother, 'Weasel'(Geddit, Itachi means Weasel in Japanese... whatever if you didn't get it.)

4. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!! FEEDBACK MAKES ME UPDATE FASTER!

5. I'm gonna focus mainly on this story, and My Ty Lokka story. After I finish this story, which will be about 20 chapters, I'll update the rest of my stories. So, please re-read #4, and **_REVIEW!!!_**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Info Part 2**

"Azula-hime." A guard called to the Princess, who's back was to him.

"Yes." The malicious princess answered, her topaz eyes staring at the guard.

"Itachi-sama called a meeting, and you're to come immediately." the gurd said, bowing, leaving the Princess smirking.

* * *

"Ne, Itachi-san?" Kisame asked the 20 year old Uchiha.

"Hn." Itachi grunted, sighing.

"You called, Uchiha?" Hidan asked, glaring.

"Itachi." his partner, Kakuzu greeted with a nod, sitting down.

"Hai, Uchiha-san." came a voice, as two girls appeared in the doorway.

"Ty Lee-chan. Mai." Itachi greeted the two girls, both dressed in Akatsuki cloaks.

"Konichiwa, Itachi-san." Ty Lee said cheerfully, sitting down besdie her partner, Tobi.

"Gomen for being late, Itachi-san." Azula quickly said, sitting between Mai, her partner, and Ty Lee.

"Why did you call a meeting, Uchiha?" asked Deidara, a bored look on his face.

"To discuss information." Itachi answered, and sighed. "I have been informed by some of the guards that the Konaha shinobi are searching for Akatsuki."

"Konaha?" echoed around the group, and Itachi raised a hand for silence.

"Also, it seems that the Avatar is also against the Island Country." Itachi said, as Ty Lee and Azula nodded, and Mai glared towards some wall.

"And my brother defeated Orochimaru. It seems that he is lokking for me." Itachi said, as everyone looked at him.

"You have a brother?" asked Hidan.

"I've heard of him. Uchiha Sasuke-san, formerly of Konahagakure no Sato. Formerly part of a squad with Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, the Jinchurrikki, and Haruno sakura. The later is an apprentice of the Gondaime Hokage, Shenju Tsunade-hime." Ty Lee said, and everyone looked at her.

"Ty Lee, how did you know that?" asked Deidara, blinking.

"The circus." Ty Lee answered, and a few people sweatdropped.

"Hn. Ty Lee-chan and Tobi, you go after the Konaha shonobi. Azula and Mai, you search for the Avatar. Kisame and I will go after my brother. Hidan, Kakuzu and Deidara will be back up." Itachi said, as the 9 Akatsuki members nodded, and ran off.

* * *

" Our first mission, Tobi-kun!" Ty Lee said smiling.

"Yay!" Tobi cheered, as the two ran towards the Fire Country.

* * *

"THERE ARE PEOPLE COMING!" Three girls screamed, eyes open wide.

"I sense a strong chakra from that direction!" Karin said, pointing east.

"T-there are 2 people coming from north." Hinata said, Neji also activating Byakugan.

"There are 2 more people coming from south!" He snarled, as Aang's eyes grew wide

"We should split up. Konaha 12 goes south, Uchiha's group goes north, and The Avatar's group should go east." Sakura said, as they all looked at eachother.

"We'll meet at 12 km north west." Neji said, as they all spilt up.

**LINE BREAK**

Please review, my dear readers! Sorry I couldn't think of anythink else to write. My mind is already like 5 chapters ahead, while I only posted 3 chapters. I kinda skipped over the less actiony parts in my mind, but they'll come soon! Promise!! **_REVIEW!!!_**

With Love,

-Pika-chan


	6. Guess Who?

**If I owned Naruto, Sakura would be stronger sooner. If I owned Avatar, there would be TY LOKKA!!! Ty Lee would have way more screen time!!**

**Pairings: **SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina, Kataang, Maiko, Ty Lokka, Sukka, Azula/Itachi, Itachi/Ty Lee.

This is set when they are all 16(Canon ages for Part 2 for Naruto) and canon age for Avatar

-Pika-chan

Sorry in advance for OOC-ness, if there is any.

Ok, before any of you readers continue reading, lemme clarify a few things.

1. This is Avatar and Naruto World, like mixed. So, the Southern/Northern Water Tribes are Hidden Mist(Sugietsu and Kisame's home, but also where Katara and Sokka are from in this story)

2. Yes, bending and jutsu is seperate, for example, Toph earthbends, and Sasuke uses katon and raiton(I Love Raiton! It's my nmae Rai!! *dances*) jutsu

3. This is set after The Western Air Temple in Avatar, the episode Zuko joins the Gaang. And I'm guessing after Asuma died in Naruto, but I'm gonna change it up a smidge. Orochimaru dies by Sasuke's hand and he gets Team Hebi, and Hidan and Kakuzu are alive.

4. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!! FEEDBACK MAKES ME UPDATE FASTER!

5. I'm gonna focus mainly on this story, and My Ty Lokka story. After I finish this story, which will be about 20 chapters, I'll update the rest of my stories. So, please re-read #4, and **_REVIEW!!!_**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Guess Who?**

"We should split up. Konaha 12 goes south, Uchiha's group goes north, and The Avatar's group should go east." Sakura said, as they all looked at eachother.

"We'll meet at 12 km north west." Neji said, as they all spilt up.

* * *

"I see the target!" Azula snarled, as she and Mai ran after Appa.

"Zuko." Mai whispered the name of her heartbreaker.

* * *

"I see them, Itachi-san!" Kisame said excitedly, smirking.

"Hn." Itachi also smirked.

* * *

"There they are, Tobi-kun!" Ty Lee smiled, as she and Tobi landed on a tree branch.

"Cool, Leaf Peoples!" Tobi said, laughing.

"Who's there?" asked Sai, glaring at the direction of Ty Lee and Tobi.

"Hn." Tobi smirked from behind the mask, using his chakra to stand upside down on a branch.

" Konaha shinobi, ne?" Ty Lee asked, sitting on a tree branch, her cloak open, her pink outfit visible. Braided brown hair flowed in the wind, the kunoichi's grey eyes sparkling with excitment.

"Who are you?" Tenten asked, looking at the two.

"You haven't noticed?" Ty Lee asked, standing up.

"Akatsuki." chorused the group.

"Ty Lee-chan?" asked a familuar voice.

"Z-zuko nii-chan?" Ty Lee stuttered, staring at her friend.

"Hn. You're in Akatsuki?" Zuko asked, staring.

"Ah, if it isn't my stupid brother." Azula said, standing on a tree branch a few meters away.

"Zuko-kun." Mai glared at the boy.

"I guess we're all here!" Sugietsu said, as Team Hebi appeared.

"Akatsuki." Sasuke said, looking at the 4 people.

"Sasuke." Itachi said, also smirking down at the group.

"Itachi." snarled Sasuke, death glaring his older brother.

"Tobi-kun, jump!" Ty Lee screamed, startling a few people, as the brunette grabbed Tobi's arm, and flipped over to land on the same tree branch as Kisame and Itachi.

"Nara-san used Shadow jutsu." Ty Lee explained, throwing a kunai at the receeding shadow.

"Wow, The Akatsuki's slut actually has a brain." Sakura mocked, glaring at Ty Lee.

"So says the Jinchurrikki and Sasuke-san's whore." Ty Lee shot back, glaring at Sakura.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, BITCH?" Sakura screamed, and Ty Lee smirked.

"A whore, pinkette." She said, flipping down, attempting to hit Sakura's pressure points.

"Not so fast." mumbled Neji, attempting to block Ty Lee's attack, but she twisted his hand behind him. Neji kicked at Ty Lee, and they started fighting. It looked like a graceful dance, but it leaked off the deadly intentions of the shinobi. Ty Lee tried to stab Neji, and he blocked, and vice versa. If one of them were hit, they poked their pressure points, enabling movement.

Mai threw her concealed kunai, and a few people dodged. Smirking, Tenten got out her own scroll of weapons, and the two proceeded to battle. Knives and kunai littered the floor around the two kunoichi, as they glared at eachother, picking up weapons, throwing them in a haste.

Itachi and Sasuke's eyes met, their eyes crimson from their Sharingans. They were fighting a battle of genjutsu, their senses in their own illusions, trying to get the other to back down. Occasional grunts and smirks were all that the others saw and heard. the two brothers saw each other's dreams. Sasuke killing Itachi, and Itachi taking Sasuke's eyes as his own.

Tobi was safely out of the way, avoiding all the mayhem. He was patiently waiting for the back-up to arrive. Even though the enemies were matched in skill, they were outnumbered. Badly. The 6 Akatsuki versus the 20 enemies. Roughly 3 to an Akatsuki. Tobi idely wondered if anyone would give up on their side. He was Uchiha Madara, and he himself picked the members. The tough Princess he knew wouldn't give up in a fight. The bored Weapon's Mistress was also strong, and fought like an assasin, using her gift for death. His partner, Ty Lee, he knew was above the other girls, and maybe even some other members. She knew the human body, and it's weaknesses. Her knowledge also included sex appeal. She could get any information required without even worrying. A strong kunoichi, he smirked under the mask. Perfect.

Azula and Zuko were locked in a death match. Their gold eyes shone with hatred for the other, their goal was the defeat of each other. Lightning blue as the afternoon sky danced towards Zuko, who shot his lion coloured fire at his evil sister. Their fight of bending was as intense as the fight of genjutsu between Itachi and Sasuke.

Kisame and Sugietsu were charging at each other, their swords raised. They fought not as enemies, but rather as rivals. Suiton jutsu sprayed them, and their swords clashed. The Samehada and the Beheading sword hit each other with a strong feriosity, sending both Mist nin back upon impact.

In a few minutes, the Akatsuki's back up arrived, watching the scene before them. Ty Lee and Neji were still engaged in their fatal art, blocking and dodging the other's movements. A few seconds apart, the clearing would be illuminated by fire or lightning from the royal siblings, their heated match testing the ability of the other. Itachi and sasuke haven't moved an inch, still in their own world. The fear in the other's eyes was present, but hidden in the blood of the Sharingans. Kisame and Sugietsu were both smirking like friends after a friendly spar, savouring their gains, and thinking of ways to improve their losses. Tenten and Mai, both armed with kunais, ran at each other, throwing and blocking more weapons as the barrage of steel hit the other, a few drops of blood spilling on the earth. The fights were intense and strong, none of the winners apparent yet. Those who were not in the fights were watching with scared expressions, not knowing if they would loose a friend or a teammate to the Akatsuki.

Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu joined Tobi, their eyes scanning for a need to join in. So far, they saw none.

**LINE BREAK**

Please review, my dear readers! Sorry I couldn't think of anythink else to write. My mind is already like 5 chapters ahead, while I only posted 6 chapters. I kinda skipped over the less actiony parts in my mind, but they'll come soon! Promise!! **_REVIEW!!!_**

**_Next time on Journey to Hidden Volcano: _**A betrayal of the Akatsuki? How do the fights conclude? What are the casualties? How many injuries? Next Chapter: Conclusion.

With Love,

-Pika-chan


End file.
